towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Mata Nui (Insel, Zeit-Geschichte)
Mata Nui ist eine Insel auf der Öberfläche von Aqua Magna, die bei der Bruchlandung des gleichnamigen Roboters entstanden ist. Geographie Anders als seine "Schwesterinsel" Metru Nui, hat Mata Nui eine eher konstante und gleiche Umgebung. Zwar gibt es Wüsten, Wälder und Vulkane, diese gleichen sich jedoch in einem großen Raum aus, sodass zum Beispiel das Dorf Ta-Koro umgeben von einigen Bäumen des Le-Koro-Dschungels ist, oder Ga-Metru sich auf einem großen See, am Rande der großen Wüste Po-Koros befindet. Dadurch gibt es fast gar keine so großen Unterschiede zwischen den einzelnen Dörfern. Mata Nui hat zudem die exakt gleiche Form wie Metru Nui. Dies lässt sich jedoch dadurch erklären, dass der Große Geist Mata Nui kurz nach dem Großen Zersplittern von Spherus Magna eine Bruchlandung auf Aqua magna hatte und einen Berg mit sich umstößte. Das Gestein legte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit, durch die magnetische Anziehung Metru Nuis formte sich dieselbe Form. thumb|left|150px|Die Berge in Ko-Koro erreichen Rekordgrößen. Die Insel ist zudem eine "alleinige" Insel, sie ist nur von Wasser umgeben, nirgendwo ist eine weitere Landfläche in der Nähe. Der höchste Punkt der Insel sind die Gebirge in Ko-Koro, die sogar die Größe des Ta-Koro-Vulkans übertreffen. Der tiefste Punkt ist wohl der Grund des Ga-Koro-Sees. Der nördlichste Punkt befindet sich auf einer kleinen Wüsteninsel, die jedoch komplett unbewohnt ist. Der südlichste Punkt ist ebenfalls eine kleine Insel, die umgeben von dichten Bäumen sind, sodass es dort fast unmöglich ist, zu leben. Der westlichste Punkt gehört dem Dorf-Koro, eine Eiswüste, direkt vor der Küste. Der östlichste Punkt schließlich ist wieder eine Insel, ein großer Gesteinsbrocken, auf dem es jedoch ebenfalls unmöglich ist, zu leben. Der genaue Mittelpunkt ist an der Grenze zwischen Onu- und Ko-Koro stationiert. Einen sogennannten politischen Mittelpunkt hat Mata nui -anders als Metru Nui- jedoch nicht, bei Versammlungen trifft man sich jedoch in Ta-Metru vor Turaga Vakamas Hütte, oder in Le-Metru, wo speziell ein Platz für Versammlungen gebaut wurde. Klima Mata Nui hat ein regelrechtes Normalklima, über das Jahr hinaus herrscht fast auf der ganzen Insel eine angenehme, fast gleiche Temperatur. Eine Ausnahme bilden jedoch Ta- und Ko-Koro. Im Feuer-Dorf ist es viel heißer als in den anderen Gebieten, dies liegt jedoch am großen Vulkan. Zudem herrscht in Ko-Koro eine Eiswüste, die schon seit der Entstehung der Insel herrscht. Grund waren die zugefrorenen Spitzen der Berge, die der Mata-Nui-Roboter mit sich riss und der Schnee sich über dieses Gebiet breitlegte. Es kann jedoch auch zu Schneestürmen kommen, die meist eine etwas kältere Temperatur in Le- und Onu-Koro breitlegen. Der Vulkan dagegen wird nur sehr selten aktiv, wodurch es auch nicht so oft zu sehr warmen Tagen in den nahegeliegenen Gebieten kommt. Neederschläge fallen ebenfalls sehr selten, es scheint meist die Sonne über Mata Nui, wenn es jedoch Zu Regen kommt, dann in den tropischen Wäldern Le-Koros oder auch im Wasserdorf. Die tiefste jemals gemessene Temperatur betrug -34°C, noch recht "angenehm" im Vergleich zu Metru Nui. Diese Temperatur wurde jedoch auch in Ko-Koro gemessen, in der Nähe der großen Berge. Die bisher höchste Temperatur betrug 45°C, fast genauso wie auf Metru Nui. Ebenfalls war diese beim Vulkan zu messen. thumb|204px|right|Der Po-Koro-Strand ist ein beliebter Badeort. Gewässer Anders als auf Metru Nui, gibt es auf Mata Nui sehr viele Gewässer und Flüsse. Die große Ga-Koro-Bucht, wo sich das Dorf befindet, ist nur eines von sehr vielen Gewässern. So befinden sich auch erstaunlichwerweise im Dorf der Luft viele Flüsse und Gewässer, wie der Matau-Fluss oder dem Gukko-See an der Grenze Onu-Koros. Aber auch vorallem haben sich ganz viele Strände verbreitet, ein Großteil befindet sich im Nordwesten von Po-Koro, wo sich eine Reihe von Inseln befindet. Durch die angenehm warme Temperatur, die von diesen Wüsten-Inseln kommt, ist das Wasser sehr warm und ein idealer Platz zum Baden. Täglich besuchen viele Matoraner diesen Ort. Natur Fauna thumb|left|Gafnas leben nun an Land. Rahi waren schon die allerersten Lebewesen auf Mata Nui, sogar noch bevor dem Erscheinen der Metru-Nui-Matoraner. Eine Vielzahl von Rahi hat srinen Weg aus dem Mata-Nui-Roboter gefunden und hauste sich ein, häufig waren es Gukkos, die durch das neue magnetische Feld Mata Nuis angelockt wurden. Aber auch viele kleinere Rahi, wie Insekten, Fikous oder andere. Sogar Hikakis, die sonst nie ihren Stammplatz verlassen, wanderten nach Metru Nui, aufgrund der neuen, "frischen" Lava. Das erstaunliche jedoch ist zudem auch, dass sich sehr viele neue Rahi-Arten auf Mata Nui entwickelt haben. Diese waren früher Wasser-Tiere, die im Endlosen Ozean Aqua Magnas umherschwammen, jedoch an Land der neuen Insel kamen und sich entwickelten. Dazu zählen unter anderem die Gafnas, die sich danach auch im Mata-Nui-Roboter ausbreiteten. Jedoch entwickelten sich Unterarten der Ussalkrebse, die nicht nur als Nutztiere benutzt werden können, sondern auch als Schwimmrahi. Flora Fast ganz Mata Nui besteht aus einem unendlichen Urwald, der sich bis zum Grenzgebiet Ta-Koros und der Wüste Po-Koros ausbreitet, wodurch Mata Nui viel belebter als seine Schwesterinsel. Zudem ist das Waldgebiet nicht sehr gefährdet, da die Matoraner den industriellen Stand wie auf Metru Nui nicht erreichen können und der Urwals erhalten bleibt. thumb|170px|Dicht bewachsene Bäume findet man vorallem im Herzen des endlosen Urwalds. Im endlosen Waldgebiet wachsen die verschiedensten Baumarten, einige von ihnen können extreme Höhen erreichen, andere wiederum sind klein und haben große Blätter, die den Dschungel dicht machen. Diese großen Bäume wachsen hauptsächlich im Herzen des Waldes, von der Südwestküste aus gibt es eher etwas exotischere Pflanzen. Weiter hinaus ins Gebiet von Ta-Koro gibt es eher Nadelbäume, die wegen der Hitze im Feuer-Dorf jedoch nur noch kahl sind und um den Vulkan herum eine Reihe dieser "nackten" Bäume stehen. Im Gebiet von Onu-Koro ist nicht sehr dicht, wie in der Mitte des Waldes. Die Pflanzen haben schon einen etwas größeren Abstand voneinander und an der Küste wachsen auch Palmen. Hinaus nach Norden, wo sich Po- und Ga-Koro befinden, ist der Urwald schon zu Ende, dort wachsen hauptsächlich kleinere Bäume, aber auch wieder Palmen, besonders an der Küste Ga-Koros und beim Po-Koro-Strand. Inmitten der Wüste gibt es einige Oasen, besonders ganz im Norden, wo die Grenze zum Po-Koro-Dorf schon aufhört. Unterteilung der Dörfer | align="right" | |} Ta-Koro thumb|Das Dorfinnere: Große Schmieden konnten die Matoraner nicht wieder bauen. Zusammen mit Ga-Koro ist das Dorf des Feuers das Kleinste auf Mata Nui. Es befindet sich um den großen Vulkan herum, der sich etwas südlich vom Zentrum der Insel befindet. Das Dorf streckt sich nicht sehr weit hinaus, gerade bis zur Südgrenze des Le-Koro-Urwaldes. Die Matoraner wohnen hauptsächlich in Steinhütten, da diese am besten gegen die starke Hitze geeignet sind. Die Hütten ergeben eine kleine Reihe, die bis zum Fuße des Vulkans reicht. Dort findet man hauptsächlich größere Bauwerke, wie Schmieden. Vor dieser Dorfstraße ist eine feste Mauer gebaut, die sich rings um den Vulkan verbreitet. Diese Schutzvorrichtung ist vor einem Lavasee gebaut, in der eine geheime Brücke eingebaut ist. Doch auch im inneren des dorfes gibt es mehr als nur einen Lavasee, etwas westlich der Häuserreihe ist zum Beispiel Turaga Vakamas Hütte auf einem dieser Seen gebaut, während westlich des Dorfes das Ta-Koro-Kohliistadion seinen stand hat. Wie schon im "Vorgängerdorf" Ta-Metru üben die Feuer-Matoraner fast dieselben Berufe aus. 40% sind Schmiedemeister, jedoch deutlich weniger als auf Metru Nui. Einerseits liegt es daran, dass es keine so großen Schmieden gibt, es sind lediglich sehr kleine. Dafür konnte Ta-Metru den Titel als bestes militärisches Dorf behalten. Allein 40% gehen zur Wache von Ta-Koro, die Zahl ist deutlich gestiegen. Die restlichen 20% üben wieder entweder den Beruf als Händler oder Wissenschaftler, gar Sportler. thumb|left|120px|Nur wenige Bäume gibt es in Ta-Koro. Anders als auf Metru Nui, gibt es auf Mata Nui schon etwas mehr Flora, zwar jedoch nicht sehr viel. Es sind vorallem die Bäume des Le-Koro-Urwaldes, die an ta-Koro heran grenzen. Wegen der Umstände im Feuer-Dorf gibt es jedoch nur sehr wenige Bäume. Gewässer gibt es gar keine, dafür leben in Ta-Koro viele rahi: es sind vorallem die lästigen Hikaki, die im Vulkaninneren leben. Zudem hausen dort einige Fikous, sogar Gafnas haben sich den Umständen angepasst. Zu den bekanntesten personen des Dorfes zählen unter anderem Turaga Vakama. Aber auch die Kohlii-Spieler Aft und Tiribomba, die das Team zum vierten Platz beim Kohlii-Turnier geführt haben. Ga-Koro thumb|226px|Das auf dem Wasser treibende Ga-Koro. Zusammen mit Ta-Koro ist Ga-Koro das kleinste Dorf Mata Nuis und liegt nordöstlich in einer kleinen Bucht. Es besteht hauptsächlich aus Seetang und treibt auf dem Meer. Die Ga-Matoraner bauten trotz der Befürchtung der Instabilität, große Bauwerk aus dem Seetang, wie Hütten, sogar eine riesige für Turaga Nokama, auch kleine Wege und Brücken. Es entstanden zudem Planetarien; alles ist miteinander verbunden, es gibt auch einen Weg zur Küste. Außerdem wurde eine Verbindungsbrücke zwischen Ga- und Po-Koro gebaut. Die wenige Bevölkerung versucht, trotz der etwas anderen Umstände, die gleichen Berufe wie auf metru Nui auszuüben, was jedoch in einigen Fällen schwierig ist. Nur 70% sind nurnoch Wissenschaftler, diese Summe ist deutlisch gesunken, im Vergleich zu Metru Nui. Die vielen Lehrerinnen können nicht mehr an sehr geeigneten Orten ihre Schüler lehren, wodurch viele gezwungen sind, andere Berufe auszuüben. So wurde der Sport bei vielen Ga-Matoranern beliebt, vorallem durch das Kohlii. 5% widmeten sich dem Sport, die restlichen 25% übten eher "Freiberufe" aus, wie Sammler oder Schatzsucher. thumb|left|150px|Viele Unterwasserrahi hausen in Ga-Koro. Das Dorf lebt nur so von Flora, da es nur aus Seetang besteht. Dies gibt anderen Pflanzen -wie Wasserblumen- die Möglichkeit, dort zu grasen. Aber auch am Rande der Bucht wachsen einige tropischere Bäume. Rahis leben dort nicht, hauptsächlich Unterwasser hausen einige Fische, gar Takeas und ein paar Gafnas, die sich jedoch in Küstennähe befinden. Gewässer gibt es zahlreiche, die für den Lebensraum der Matoraner wichtig sind. zu den bekanntesten Personen Ga-Koros gehören unter anderem Turaga Nokama, sowie die Kohlii-Spieler Hahli und Macku, die das erste Kohlii-Tournament gewannen. Le-Koro thumb|208px|Le-Koro: Nur hier wird Musik geprägt - wenn auch nur in kleinen Teilen. Mit 60.000 km² ist das Dorf der Lüfte mit weitem Abstand das Größte. Fast die Hälfte der Insel nimmt Le-Koro ein, dank seines umfangreichen Urwaldes, der sich weit ausstreckt. Das Dorf liegt im Süden, etwa in der Mitte des Dschungel wurde auf meterhohen Bäumen das Dorf gebaut. Die hölzernen Hütten stehen auf riesigen Plattformen, jede ist miteinander verbunden, sodass es den Le-Matoranern ermöglicht, von einer zur anderen zu gehen. Aber nicht nur im Herzen des Urwaldes wohnen die Le-Matoraner, im ganzen Urwald sind die Bewohner verstreut. Da das Dorf -anders als sein "Vorgänger" auf Metru Nui- überhaupt keine Industrie hat, sind die matoraner gezwungen, als Rahi-Farmer oder andere Berufe auszuüben. Knapp 60% arbeiten mit Rahi zusammen, häufig sind es Gukkos, da diese einen Großteil des Dschungel besetzen. Einige wenige haben es jedoch auch mit anderen, eher spezifischen Rahi zu tun, wie Fikous oder Ussal-Krebse. Seine Tradition als sportliches Dorf hat Le-Koro jedoch von Metru Nui übernommen, 30% sind Sportler, die meisten haben mit dem Kohlii zu tun, wenigere üben noch andere Sportarten aus, wie Diskwerfen. Die restlichen 10% haben nicht sehr beliebte Berufe bei den Le-Matoranern. Dazu gehören Händler oder Wissenschaftler, sogar Musiker! Letzterer wird nirgendwo anders ausgeübt, als in Le-Koro, wodurch die Hymne der Insel von einem Le-Matoraner komponiert wurde, Sanso. Dieser bekam dadurch viel Ansehen und wurde einer der berühmtesten Le-Matoranern Mata Nuis. thumb|left|156px|Matau - eine berühmte Person aus Le-Koro. In Le-Koro wüten zu dem die meisten Rahi-Arten, von Kofo-Jaga bis zu einigen Gafnas, ist fast alles vertreten. Die Bewohner haben sich daran jedoch schnell gewöhnt, wodurch nur die wenigen noch eine Qual sind. Von Fauna abgesehen sind Bäume und Pflanzen, wohin das Auge reicht, von riesigen und dicken Bäumen, wie kleine, ar giftige Sträucher. Zu den bekanntesten Person zählen -wie schon genannt- der Komponist der Mata-Nui-Nationalhymne, Sanso. Aber auch Turaga Matau ist ziemlich angesehen, genau wie die beiden Kohlii-Spieler Kongu und Tamaru. Kumo spielt zwar als Ersatzspieler für den Kohlii-Club Le-Koro, doch auch er ist durch seine Funktion als guter Torwart geprägt. Po-Koro thumb|230px|right|Die Zahl der Händler stieg im Gegensatz zum Vorgängerdorf. Zusammen mit Ko-Koro ist das Dorf der Steine das zweitgrößte Dorf der Insel und liegt ganz im Norden. Das ganze Dorf ist eine alleinige Wüste, auch übersät mit einigen Canyons und Schluchten. Die steinernen Behausungen der Matoraner liegen im Osten, da es dort noch von den Temperaturen her recht angenehm ist, vorallem, weil die Ga-Koro-Bucht und das Ende des Le-Koro-Urwaldes in der Nähe sind. Es exestiert zudem eine Verbindungsbrücke zwischen Po- und Ga-Koro. thumb|left|150px|Viele Rahi haben sich der Hitze angepasst. Fast wie im Vorgängerdorf Po-Metru, üben die Matoraner dieselben Berufe aus. So sind genauso 60% Schnitzer oder Architekten. Ihr größtes Werk, dass sie je gebaut haben, war wohl die Po-Metru-Kohlii-Arena. Auch weiterhin ist Po-Koro einst der sportlichsten Dörfer, allein 25% sind Sportler, deutlich mehr als in Po-Metru. Die meisten beschäftigen sich mit dem Kohlii, wie die zwei Po-Koro-Spieler Hewkii und Hafu, die bei der Kohlii-Meisterschaft den zweiten Platz sicherten. Die restlichen 15% üben Berufe wie Rahi-Farmer, Händler oder Verteidiger aus. Die Zahl der Wächter ist deutlich gesunken, da, anders als auf Metru Nui, auf der "Insel des Großen Geistes" viel weniger Konflikte herrschen. Ganz anders die Zahl der Händler und Verkäufer, die es auf Po-Metru so gut wie nicht gab. Im Dorf der Steine leben viele Rahi, hauptsächlich sind diese an die Wüste angepasst. Am häufigsten findet man die Kofo-Jaga, die gerne das Warme suchen. Aber auch Stein-Burnaks und -Gafnas treiben hier ihr Unwesen. Diese sind sehr scheu, wodurch sie keine Gefahr für das Dorf bilden. Von Fauna abgesehen, herrschen hier nur sehr wenig Pflanzen, da es einerseits an den hohen Temperaturen liegt. Nur exotische Bäume, wie Palmen wachsen in Po-Koro. Im Stein-Dorf gibt es eigentlich nur im Westen Gewässer. Der Po-Koro-Strand zum Beispiel, der auch ein sehr beliebter Badeort ist. Zu den bekanntesten Personen Po-Koros zählen die Kohlii-Spieler Hafu und Hewkii, sowie Turaga Onewa. Onu-Koro right|thumb|200px|Viele Matoraner arbeiten bei der Onu-Koro-Mine. Mit 9000 km² ist Onu-Koro das zweitkleinste Dorf und befindet sich im Osten Mata Nuis. Das Dorf der Erde ist lediglich ein unterirdischer Pass, der sich bis zum Ta-Koro-Vulkan ausstreckt. Die steinernen Behausungen verteilen sich den ganzen Tunnel hinaus, nur manchmal gibt es einige andere Stationen, wie die Große Mine oder das Onu-Koro-Kohlii-Stadion. Die Eingänge zum Dorf sind hauptsächlich große Schächte, die es sowohl in Le-, als auch in Ta-Koro gibt. In Onu-Koro ist es die gnze Zeit über stockdunkel, sodass Besucher aus anderen Dörfern meist nichts erkennen. Deshalb wurden überall Leuchtsteine angebracht. Die Onu-Matoraner können jedoch auch ohne Licht im Dunkeln sehen. Da es kein großes Archiv mehr gibt, können die Matoraner nicht mehr dieselben Berufe ausüben, wie im Vorgängerdorf. Sie mussten nun Berufen wie Minenarbeiter oder Technikern ausüben. So haben 60% der Onu-Matoraner einen Beruf bei der Großen Mine. 20% arbeiten nun als Ingineure und Techniker, einer der Berühmtesten ist wohl Nuparu, der mit seinen Erfindungen viele Matoraner begeisterte. Die weiteren 20% sind lediglich Verteidiger oder Sportler. Eine der häufigst ausgeführten Sportarten ist das Kohlii, die berühmtesten Spieler sind wohl Ayetoro und Onepu, die für das Onu-Koro-Kohlii-Team spielen. thumb|left|190px|Nur beim Eingang in Le-Koro wachsen Pflanzen. Im Dorf der Steine wüten hauptsächlich Rahi, die sich an die Dunkelheit angepasst haben, zum Beispiel Erd-Burnaks oder -Gafnas. Aber auch viele Ussal-Krebse leben hier, die meisten werden als Helfer bei der Minenarbeit benutzt. Pflanzen gibt es eher weniger, einige Sträucher wachsen lediglich bei den Eingängen in Le-Koro. Gewässer gibt es im Dorf der Erde erstaunlich viele, vorallem sind es einige Wasserfälle, die als kleiner Fluss münden. Sie stellen keine Gefahr für die Onu-Matoraner dar. Zu den bekanntesten Personen des Dorfes zählen die beiden Onu-Koro-Spieler Ayetoro und Onepu, sowie auch Turaga Whenua. Auch der Techniker Nuparu, der ein ehemaliger Kohlii-Trainer ist, sowohl der jetztige KOhlii-Trainer und Minenleiter Dosne. Ko-Koro thumb|right|200px|Die Behausungen der Ko-Matoraner bestehen aus Eis. Zusammen mit Po-Koro ist das Dorf des Eises mit 23.000 km² das zweitgrößte Dorf der Insel Mata Nuis. Ko-Koro befindet sich im Westen und ist lediglich eine einzige Eiswüste. Über das Dorf hinaus, gibt es Berge, die Rekordhöhen erreichen, gar Wissenstürme wurden wieder erbaut, diese konnten jedoch nicht wieder so vielseitig auusgestattet werden. Die aus Eis bestehenden Behausungen der Ko-Matoraner befinden sich nahe an der Grenze zu Le-Koro, da es dort etwas wärmer ist, als in der ewigen Eiswüste. Die Häuser wurden rundherum um den Mount Ihu gebaut, am Fuße des Berges gibt es sogar eine Marktstraße. thumb|left|150px|Kopeke - Eine bekannte Person aus Ko-Koro. Wie auch im Vorgängerdorf, üben die Ko-Matoraner wissenschaftliche Berufe aus, wie Chronisten oder Forscher. Allein 40% der ko-matoranischen Bevölkerung übt einen derartigen Beruf aus. Die Zahl ist jedoch im Gegensatz zu Ko-Metru gesunken; dort waren nämlich knapp die Hälfte Wissenschaftler. Weitere 30% sind Händler oder Verkäufer, während weitere 20% den Beruf des Verteidigers oder Sportlers ausüben. Hauptsächlich beschäftigen sich viele Sportler mit dem Kohlii, wie die Matoraner Kopeke und Matoro, die im Ko-Koro-Kohlii-Team vertreten sind. Die restlichen 10% sind Wahrsager, die Abnzahl ist im Gegensatz zu Ko-Metru deutlich gesunken. Rahi können auf Grund der extremen Temperaturen nicht überleben. Auch Pflanzen haben es schwer im Dorf des Eises, trotzdem kann man diese in Ko-Koro finden. Diese sind lediglich Pflanzen, die sich der Kälte angepasst haben. Auch Gewässer gibt es, diese sind jedoch alle zugefroren. Zu den bekanntesten Personen des Dorfes zählen unter anderem Turaga Nuju und die Kohlii-Spieler Kopeke und Matoro, die jedoch schon in der Vorrunde ausschieden. Geschichte Nach dem Großen Zersplittern von Spherus Magna, befand sich der Roboter Mata Nui noch im Labor der Großen Wesen. Als jedoch Wasser ins Labor eindrang, musste Mata Nui starten. Er schaffte es jedoch nicht sehr weit, und musste auf dem nun entstandenen Mond Aqua Magna bruchlanden. Dabei stieß er einen Berg um, das Geröll machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. Durch die Anziehung der Insel Metru Nui inmitten des Roboter-Körpers, formte sich die Insel Mata Nui mit der exakt selben Form. Jahrelang blieb die Insel unbewohnt, nur die Natur breitete sich aus und es wuchsen Wälder auf der Insel, es formte sich ebenfalls ein Vulkan, indem sich Unmassen an Hitze sammelten und sich so Lava ergab, die nun im Vulkan hauste. Währendessen kamen auch einige Rahi an Land, viele Unterwasserkreaturen entwickelten sich zu Landkriechern. Aber auch einige andere Rahi fanden einen Weg aus dem Mata-Nui-Roboter raus und besetzten die Insel. Einige Monate später musste die Insel Metru Nui wegen des Wesens Karzahni evakuiert werden und all die Matoraner stießen unter Führung der Toa Metru auf die Insel Mata Nui. Dort wurden die Toa zu Turaga und die Matoraner siedelten sich langsam ein, bauten wieder Dörfer. Ihr Ziel war es, ein zweites Metru Nui zu bauen, jedoch schafften sie es nie, da auf Mata Nui das Nötige fehlte, um eine so große industrelle Stadt zu errichten. Trotzdem gewöhnten sich die Matoran an ihre etwas "wildere" neue Heimat. Kurz nach der Fertigstellung ihrer Dörfer erfanden die Turaga eine neue Sportart, das sogenannte "Kohlii". Sie wählten für jedes Dorf zwei Spieler aus, die das Team des jeweiligen Dorfes sein sollten. Mittlerweile wurde das Kohlii ein Erfolgssport, es wurde sogar eine Meisterschaft ausgetragen, bei dem das Dorf Ga-Koro gewann. Nach der Zeitrückstelllung lebten alle Matoraner jedoch wieder auf Metru Nui, die Geschichte nahm jedoch wieder einen ähnlichen Lauf, sodass trotz alldessen wieder alle Matoraner auf Mata Nui lebten. Das dortige Volk bereitete sich später zusammen mit dem Feuertrio -die Toa Aodhan, Agni und Brander- auf die finale Schlacht von Karzahni vor. Es führte jedoch dazu, dass Mata Nui und Karzahni verschmolzen und sich eine neue Insel auf der Oberfläche bildete. Nach dem Sieg über den Kriegherr Karzahni nahm das Leben auf der neuen Insel, trotz der vielen Toten, seinen gewöhnlichen Lauf. Sport Hauptartikel: Kohlii auf Mata Nui (Zeit-Geschichte) Nachdem die Matoraner sich an die neue Heimat angepasst haben, wurden von den Turaga Sportarten eingefügt. Hauptsächlich waren es übernommene Sportspiele aus Metru Nui. Jedoch konnte das sonst so beliebte Akilini nicht wieder eingeführt werden, da die Bedingungen auf der Insel komplett anders waren. Dafür wurden aber neuartige Sportarten erfunden, wie das Kanu-Fahren, was auf Metru Nui fast unmöglich war. thumb|188px|left|Das Kohlii wurde zum Weltsport. Die alten Sportarten kamen bei den Matoranern jedoch nicht so gut an, im Gegenteil. Immer weniger Matoraner führten noch Sport aus, woraufhin die Turaga schleunigst einen neuen Sport erfanden: das Kohlii. Dieses hatte einen enormen Beliebtheitsfaktor bei den Matoranern, sodass viele sich als Spieler für ihre Dorf-Kohlii-Mannschaft bewarben. Es wurde sogar ein Tournament veranstaltet, bei dem Ga-Koro sich den ersten und einzigen Titel holte. Das Kohlii konnte wegen des Dritten Karzahni-Krieges jedoch nicht weitergeführt werden. Im Geheimen verbreitete sich der Sport jedoch, dass auch andere regionen Kohlii spielten. Schnell wurde es zum beliebtesten Sport überhaupt, es wurden gar "Universums-Meisterschaften" ausgetragen, bei dem sich die einzelnen Insel-Mannschaften um den Titel kämpfen. Die Mannschaft Mata Nuis sicherte sich bei dieser den dritten Platz. Flagge und Hymne thumb|192px|Die Flagge Mata Nuis. Als Flagge benutzen die Matoraner von Mata Nui drei waagerechte Streifen in den Farben blau, gelb und grün (von oben nach unten). Im mittleren gelben Feld ist zudem eine rote Kanohi Hau eingezeichnet, die für den Schutz und die Verteidigung stehen soll, und sich die Matoraner trotz des Gelbs -was den Frieden und die Freundschaft symbolisiert- wehren können. Das obere Blau bedeutet einen glasklaren Himmel, während das untere grüne Feld die vielseitige Natur symbolisieren soll. Die Flagge ähnelt sehr der von Metru Nui, gerade Mal nur das untere Feld hat eine andere Farbe. Die Matoraner entschieden dies bewusst, um an ihre frühere Heimat zu erinnern, das Schwarz konnten sie jedoch nicht wieder nehmen, da sie keinen industriellen Fortschritt haben. Trotz alldem sollen die Farben die gleichen Funktionen haben. ---- Die Hymne Mata Nuis endstand einen Monat nach der Ankunft der Matoraner auf der Insel und wurde vom Le-Matoraner Sanso komponiert, der inselweit das einzige Orchester Mata Nuis hat. Erst war jedoch noch nicht vorgesehen, dass die Insel eine Hymne bekommen soll, zum Anlass des großen Kohlii-Tournaments verlangten die Turaga jedoch eine und beauftragten Sanso, der folgende Wortwahl traf: :„Mata Nui :''Unsere Heimat nach dir benannt, :''Dich, dem Großen Geiste! :''Mögest du wachen über uns, :''Uns dem stolzen Volke der Matoraner!“ :„Der Heimat :Schenke ihr die Tugenden :''Leuchtend am Himmel! :''Einigkeit, Treuepflicht und Bestimmung! :''Lass sie uns am Leben erhalten!“ :„Matoraner :Dieses Paradieses des Glanzes, :''Kämpfend für die Freiheit! :''Für den Frieden, für die Unabhängigkeit :''Lassen wir unsere Schwerter klirren!“ Vom Rhytmus her sind alle drei Strophen gleich: Die ersten zwei Zeilen fangen ruhig und sanft an und werden mit Flöten gespielt, ehe die dritte Zeile zumal lauter wird. Die letzten beiden Zeilen schließlich werden mit Trommeln im Hintergrund gespielt und laute Trompeten im Vordergrund. Die letzten Worte werden jedoch von der Stimme her etwas auseinandergezogen und auch leiser gesungen. Es gibt zudem eine vierte und letzte Strophe, die sich von den anderen drei jedoch völlig unterscheidet. :„Für die Ewigkeit :''Dieses Paradieses, :''Kämpft das Volke Mata Nuis, :''Matoraner und Toa, :''Gegen die Erniedrigung!“ Bei der letzten Strophe wird alles laut und mit der selben Instrumentalisierung wie bei den letzten Zeilen der anderen Strophen gesungen. Der Komponist Sanso wollte mit der Hymne unter anderem die Verpflichtung der Matoraner an Mata Nui und ihre Treue zum Großen Geist zeigen. Er wollte verwirklichen, dass sich das Volk der Insel an die drei großen Tugenden hält und sie für den Frieden alles geben würden. Kategorie:Gresh18